matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Patrick/Trivia
The following is trivia about Stephanie Cordato. Life * Like her husband Matthew, Stephanie is an only child. (Source Needed) * As a child, Stephanie was never allowed to eat Chef Boyardee's Spaghetti-O's. (THEY ARE WATCHING! Little Nightmares) * Stephanie's father Roy Cordato has been teaching economics for roughly thirty years, and assisted his son-in-law MatPat with research on the Game Theory episode The TRUTH Behind Nintendo's Amiibo Shortages. * Stephanie's husband MatPat used to write encouraging notes for her when she would go to work, and would place them in random places to surprise her. She has kept all of these notes to this day. (Source Needed) * Stephanie has attended Sunday school. (The HOT and SPICY Six Degrees of Wikipedia Challenge!) * Stephanie played the piano in her youth. (ASK US ANYTHING! - GTLive AMA) Personality * Stephanie is an avid tea drinker. (THE BASEMENT WILL BE MINE!) * Stephanie has a crush on Fitzwilliam Darcy from Pride and Prejudice, however "only when played by Colin Firth". (LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector) * One of Stephanie's favorite snacks is Pirate's Booty. (Source Needed) * Stephanie hates the sound of chewing. (Source Needed) * Beagles are Stephanie's favorite dog breed. (The DIRTIEST Clean Game EVAR! - Dirty Minds) * Stephanie likes pickles (especially "big pickles") but dislikes buttered pickles. (Flappy Mario Maker? JUST DO IT!) * Stephanie's favorite color is purple. (MY PROM PROPOSAL!) * Stephanie's favorite number is eight. (Source Needed) * Stephanie's favorite candy brands are Milk Duds and Sweet Tarts. (Our SCARIEST Challenge Yet!) * Stephanie has a taste for watermelon. (Making Ocean Water DRINKABLE) * Stephanie doesn't like to mix milk and cereals and she eats them separately (Google Autocomplete) * Stephanie loves the violin. (ASK US ANYTHING! - GTLive AMA) YouTube * Despite appearing on every GTLive livestream and doing much behind-the-scenes work, Stephanie has only a relatively small number of legitimate appearances on The Game and Film Theorists. This, however, can be attributed to the rarity of actual filmed scenes and videos, and the fact that Stephanie is the only "main" Theorist to not have a series of her own. Gaming * Stephanie enjoys playing Skyrim. (LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector) * Stephanie has played at least the demo of World of Warcraft. (LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector) * Stephanie is a fan of Portal. (Source Needed) Other * Stephanie is left-handed. (LA Noire, The Human Lie Detector) * Stephanie is a size child 10-12. (For?) (HALLOWEEN in VR!) * Stephanie has an uncanny similarity with Allison Williams in the movie Get Out, the character in the movie also sharing their strange habit to eat cereals ( IDIOTS WIN! | Google Autocomplete ) * Stephanie blames Skip's farts on Matthew. (HAVE YOU CHEATED ON ME? | Lie Detector Test) * In college, Stephanie was a cheerleader. (GTLive: What We NEVER Told You!) * During the "DON'T YIFF Foxy!-Dayshift at FNAF" livestream, she hit her head at least three times on a pumpkin that was behind her when she fell back on the couch laughing. Category:Trivia